Ngidam
by choHunHan
Summary: Baekhyun bersikap aneh, membuat Kyungsoo, Tao, Luhan dan Xiumin pusing. "belikan aku es krim.. Sekarang.." . "a..apa? Bikini?" Kyungsoo menyerit heran. Luhan tertawa kecil. "APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" . [!] KaiBaek !genderswitch


Title : Ngidam

Pair : KaiBaek

Other cast : Luhan, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Tao

Warn **[!] Genderswitch** , OOC, TYPOS EVERYWHERE! umurnya mereka suka suka saya, jadi nikmati aja (?)

a/n : tiba tiba nemu ff ini dan pengen publish. Semakin kebawah semakin aneh kayaknya. Saya lagi agak bête gara gara abang kesayangan saya bikin marah / agak curcol /

.

.

Sumarry : Baekhyun bersikap aneh, membuat Kyungsoo, Tao, Luhan dan Xiumin pusing. "belikan aku es krim.. Sekarang.." . "a..apa? Bikini?" Kyungsoo menyerit heran. Luhan tertawa kecil. "APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap spagetti didepannya dengan sungkan. Obrolan Tao, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Xiumin sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam otakknya –yang sedikit agak miring karena terkantuk meja tadi pagi-. Pikirannya membayangkan tentang tteoboki pedas yang seakan membakar lidahnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin memakan makan itu sekarang.

"Tao-ah.." Panggil Baekhyun. Tao yang sedang rumpi dengan Xiumin pun menoleh.

"eo? Wae? Apa eonni juga tertarik untuk membeli lingerie?" Tanya Tao.

"aniyo. Aku tidak mau. Belikan aku tteoboki ne?"

"ne?! Eonni! Kita sedang ada di restoran Italia. Bukan di warung bibi Jungha! Kau ini!" Tao mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"emm.. Ayolah Tao.. Berlikan aku tteoboki ya? Jebal" rengek Baekhyun.

Rengekan manja Baekhyun benar-benar membuat gerombolan itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Seorang han Baekhyun.. Eh bukan Kim Baekhyun merengek demi sebuah Tteoboki? Bahkan saat Jongin tidak membelikan tiket konser SNSD. Dia sama sekali tidak merengek. Hanya saja mengurung diri dikamar selama tiga hari. Dan itu membuat Jongin pusing tujuh keliling mencari tiket yang tersisa.

"Apa otakmu sudah dicuci oleh Jongin?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan mengusap hidungnya yang meler. Sedangkan Xiumin menggoyangkan gelas pialanya yang berisi jus strawberry yang tinggal setengah.

"jangan menuduh Jongin macam-macam! Pokoknya aku sedang ingin tteoboki!"

Rengekan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Tao menghela nafas pasrah. Dia membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Baekhyun terus saja dibiarkan merengek seperti ini. Pastilah mereka semua akan tuli berjamaah.

"baiklah, berikan aku uang. Akan aku belikan.." Tao menodongkan tangannya.

"Shirreo! Aku ingin kau membelikanku dengan uangmu!"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan melengoskan kepalanya kesamping. Bibirnya mengerucut seperti bebek, dan pasti akan menjadi bulan-bulanan ejekan Jongin kalau dia ada disini. Tao mengeram pelan. Xiumin menepuk nepuk pundak Tao, berusaha meredam emosi Tao yang saat itu sedang PMS.

"Aish! Kau ini menyebalkan! Sudah menyuruhku! Aku juga yang harus membayar! Tidak adil!" Protes Tao.

"Aku tidak mau tahu Tao! Pokoknya kau harus membelikan tteoboki! Atau Kris akan tahu kalau kau kemarin bertemu diam diam dengan Zhoumi gege!" Ancam Baekhyun.

JLEB!

Keempat manusia yang lain hanya melongo sambil menempelkan ekspresi goa dimulut mereka. Ancaman yang membuat Tao bungkam seribu bahasa. Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Xiumin menatap Tao penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"jadi? Kau masih suka bertemu dengan Zhoumi gege?" Luhan menatap Tao sambil menggigit sendok eskrim vanila pesanannya.

"Eonni selingkuh dengan Zhoumi gege? Astaga?" Xiumin meremas serbet makan sambil menusap dahinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Seperti baru mendengar berita basi.

Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis Tao. Dia menelan ludahnya, membasahi kerongkonganya yang terasa kering. Baekhyun mehrong pada Tao. Kartu Truth milik Tao sudah terbuka, pasti dia akan menuruti semua keinginanku, pikir Baekhyun.

"em... Itu.. A.. Aku..aish! Tidak penting! Lagi pula aku tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Zhoumi gege! Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri tau!" Guman Tao kesal.

"baiklah, Eonni menang kali ini, aku akan membelikan tteoboki untukmu" lanjutnya.

Tao mengambil beberapa ribu won dari dompet polkadot miliknya. Baekhyun tersenyum evil. Sepertinya dia sudah lancar mengcopy senyuman khas milik Jongin. Membuat Baekhyun benar-benar jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada suaminya yang suka nonton yadong itu. Tao berlalu pergi keluar dari Italian resto tadi. Sedangkan yang lain tetap setia didalam resto.

Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah. Sesekali dia merubah posisi dukuknya. Rasa bosan sudah mulai menghantuinya, bahkan sekarang pikirannya melayang pada eskrim vanila yang dari tadi terus saja masuk kedalam mulut Luhan. Dan rasanya dia sangat ingin merasakan dinginnya eskrim yang seakan membasahi kerongkongannya.

Kyungsoo yang memang merasa ada yang aneh pada Baekhyun mulai curiga.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" Baekhyun memasang puppy eyesnya.

Kyungsoo memaki dalam hati. Pasti kali ini dia akan menjadi korban suruhan Baekhyun. Dan, benar saja.

"belikan aku es krim.. Sekarang.."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Luhan dan Xiumin melihat hal itu gelisah. Tinggal menunggu giliran mereka membelikan apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin membbuat macan tidur bangun dan mencakar wajahnya (?)

"kau kan bisa pesan sendiri eonni, disini banyak sekali eskrim.." Jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"aku tahu, tapi aku ingin kau yang pesan dan bawa kemari.." Rengekan Baekhyun berubah menjadi suara seperti akan menangis. Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"eonni-ya, kau ini kenapa? Aish., uljima.. Kyungsoo akan membelikanya untukmu.. Arrachi?"

Kyungsoo memelototi Luhan yang berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

'enak saja.. Aku tidak mau.. Kau saja eonni" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara protesnya pada Luhan yang seenak jidad menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun. Xiumin menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo dan seakan menyuruhnya diam dan setuju.

"sudahlah, terima saja. Mungkin Baekhyun eonni benar benar sedang ingin eskrim" bisik Xiumin.

"tapi kenapa dia tidak pesan saja sendiri.. Diakan punya mulut dan tangan.."

'PLAK' jitakan Baekhyun tepat mendarat di kepala kedua manusia yang sedang berdiskusi. Wajahnya yang imut imut mirip bebek berubah menjadi seperti beruang es kelaparan. Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hanya bisa mengaduh dan mengusap puncak kepala mereka, berharap tidak ada benjolan yang akan muncul setelah kekerasan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus membelikan aku eskrim!" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan dingin yang biasanya digunakan Jongin untuk menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu, dan sekarang dia yang menggunakannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Rasanya mereka berdua tidak akan berhenti bertengkar sampai keduanya mengalah. Kyungsoo merogoh kantong celananya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja kasir dengan hati dongkol, memesan eskrim coklat dan strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun.

Dari pintu resto terlihat Tao datang sambil membawa tteobeoki pesanan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya menggigil dan bibirnya membiru. Sekantong plastik tteoboki menguarkan aroma menggoda membuat perut Baekhyun menjerit meminta makan.

"akhirnya.. Ah, tteobokiku"

Baekhyun langsung menyerobot tteoboki ditangan Tao sebelum dia sempat untuk duduk. Tao melotot kesal kearah Baekhyun. Luhan segera menggeret tagan Tao sebelum ia sempat melayangkan ddakbamnya di kepala eonninya itu. Xiumin menggeleng pelan. Kali ini memang ada yang aneh pada Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya dia meminta hal yang aneh aneh, pikirnya.

"igo.. Es krim kesukaan tuan putri datang" suara Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek menghentikan suapan ketiga Baekhyun. Kyungsoo segera meletakkan semangkuk eskrim di meja dan duduk disebelah Xiumin. Tao menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan.

"Baekhyun eonni minta es krim pada Kyungsoo, dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar" bisik Luhan.

Tao hanya mangut mangut. Baekhyun terus saja memasukkan tteokbbeoki kedalam mulutnya, seakan tidak mellihat keempat dongsaengnya meneteskan air liur.

"jangan menatap makananku seperti itu, karna aku tidak akan memberikannya pada kalian" kini giliran Baekhyun berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan tteobbeoki.

"hyak! Tapi aku yang belli eonni!" Tao menimpali ucapan Baekhyun. Dia merasa tidak terima karena dia tidak diberi jatah sama sekali.

"eoh! Tao yang beli, jadi kami harus dapat juga jatahnya" Xiumin mengiyakan.

'PLAK'

Bogem mentah Tao mendarat dengan empuk diatas kepala Xiumin, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hyak! Dasar tidak sopan!"

Baekhyun cuek sambil tetap memasukkan makanan kesukaannya itu. Luhan mendesah pelan. Merasakan firasat buruk yang sepertinya akan menghampiri dirinya kali ini. Dan sepertinya itu benar benar terjadi.

"Luhannie, belikan aku cola~" Suara imut baekhyun berubah seperti nyanyian malaikat maut ti telinga Luhan. Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Xiumin mendesah kesal. Tinggal Xiumin yang belum dimintai sesuatu oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum manis, tapi palsu. Siapa yang mau pergi keluar di cuaca yang dingin untuk membeli sekaleng cola, batin Luhan dongkol. Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya dengan tissue, menghilangkan jejak saus disana. Tao bahkan sedang berusaha mengambil tteobboki yang masih tersisa, namun langsung di deathglare oleh baekhyun.

"mencuri, ku potong anunya kris!"

Tao memekik pelan. Xiumin , Luhan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"kenapa eonni jadi membahas anunya Kris! Aish! Dasar byuntae!" Kyungsoo menyela. Xiumin menggangguk. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

'Sudahlah, aku beli cola dulu."

Luhan mengambil coat dan tas jinjing miliknya, direstoran italia tidak mungkin menemukan cola bukan. Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Kembali mebayangkan dingin yang mengalir melewati tenggorokannya. Ah, segarnya, batin baekhyun.

Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu café. Kali ini suasanya berubah sepi, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Semua orang di meja itu, minus Luhan dan baekhyun tentunya, masih bertanya Tanya tentang sikap aneh baekhyun kali ini. Benar benar ada yang tidak beres pada otaknya, batin Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun menyuapkan tteobboki kemudian es krim, mengunyahnya sekaligus. Bahkan Xiumin sudah tidak tahan untuk muntah melihat cara makan baekhyun yang abnormal itu.

"Eonni, gwaenchana?" Tao menatap wajah pucat Xiumin.

"A.. Aku perlu toilet!" Xiumin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Baru 3 langkah, pekikan baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya itu. Xiumin

"Xiumin eonni! Carikan aku bikini polkadot warna ungu yah?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Memasang pose termanis yang dia punya danmembuat Xiumin menelan kembali rasa mual nya. Untung saja jongin tidak disini. Bisa bisa baekhyun tidak selamat dan berakhir diranjang.

"a..apa? Bikini?" Kyungsoo menyerit heran. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini musim dingin Baekhyun! Kenapa kau ingin bikini?" Xiumin kembali duduk. Lupa dengan rasa mual yang tadi sempat mengganggunya. Kyungsoo menggangguk membenarkan.

"lebih baik syal saja eonni" Tao menimpali. Dasar , baekhyun mulai tidak waras, batinXiumin.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, wajahnya memerah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, menandakan dia sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya. Urusannya akan panjang kalau Baekhyun menangis disini.

"kalian tidak sayang padaku lagi, hiks, "

"ya! Ya! Baiklah, bikini, deal." Putus Kyungsoo seenaknya. Sekalian balas dendam karena tadi Luhan juga seenaknya menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun tentang ice cream.

" Xiumin eonni, kita tidak mungkin membiarkan bayi besar ini menangis disini. Jongin akan membunuh kita" Kyungsoo berbisik.

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisan pura puranya dan tersenyum senang. Dalam hati dia bersorak gembira. 'akan sangat menyenangkan kalau semua orang menuruti ucapanku', batin baekhyun.

"benarkah eonni?"

Xiumin menggangguk malas.

"berapa nomor bra mu?"

Baekhyun merona. Tao yang melihat itu mendengus malas. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak mengikuti jejak Xiumin yang mual melihat baekhyun. Xiumin sendiri jadi merinding menanyakan hal itu pada baekhyun.

"Tanya pada Jongin saja eonni, aku malu menjawabnya"

Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya yang merona sambil cekikikan. Xiumin melongo. Baekhyun benar benar gila. Kyungsoo dan Tao sepertinya satu pemikiran dengan Xiumin. Buktinya mereka bergita sudah seperti keledai kekurangan air.

'BRAK'

"Apa kau gila baekhyun?! Aku tidak mungkin menanyakan hal itu pada Jongin! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku heh?"

Xiumin menggebrak meja didepannya. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Tao sampai terjengkang kebelakang, untung saja Kyungsoo sempat menarik tangan Tao.

"hiks, Jonginnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, Xiumin eonni membentakku, hiks"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya. Baekhyun benar benar menangis. Pundaknya bergetar kecil. Xiumin menghela nafasnya. Tao berusaha menangkan Baekhyun yang masih saja menangis. Untung saja restoran ini sepi. Jadi mereka tidak begitu menjadi perhatian pengunjung yang lain.

'ting'

Luhan kembali dengan wajah merah dan shock. Melihat pemandangan aneh didepannya. Tangannya menenteng kantong plastic berisi beberapa kaleng cola. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang masih kosong.

Baekhyun masih saja menangis. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun?"

"Dia ingin bikini" Xiumin yang menyahut. Luhan ternganga, ini musim dingin, untuk apa bikininya?

"lalu kenapa dia menangis?"

"dia menyuruh Xiumin eonni bertanya tentang ukuran branya pada jongin."

"APA?" Luhan berteriak.

Kyungsoo menjewer telinga Luhan yang berteriak tidak terkendali. Luhan meringis kecil. Tao menatap malas kearah dua manusia yang sedang berdebat itu. Xiumin sudah mengeluarkan aura mematikan kalau saja Luhan tidak menghentikan debat tidak bermutunya dengan Kyungsoo,

"Ah, Baekhyun, ini cola pesananmu, aku sampai lupa"

Luhan menyerahkan bungkusan tadi didepan baekhyun yang masih saja terisak. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap cola didepannya. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

"AKU MAU COLA RASA STRAWBERRY! BUKAN YANG INI! BELI LAGI! HUAAAAAAAAA"

Luhan sweatdrop.

"kau ini kenapa baekhyun?! Permintaanmu aneh aneh dari tadi! Aku tidak mau beli lagi! Beli saja sendiri! Hari ini kau menyebalkan!"

Luhan menggeram kesal. Baekhyun terdiam. Dia baru menyadari kalau sikapnya memang aneh hari ini.

"benarkah?" Lirih baekhyun.

"Kau menyuruh Tao pergi beli tteobboki, Kyungsoo membeli ice cream, Luhan membeli cola, dan terakhir kau menyuruhku membeli bikini di musim dingin seperti ini baekhyun! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Xiumin meledak juga akhirnya. Tao menyodorkan cola yang tadi dibeli Luhan pad Xiumin. Semoga saja bisa meredakan emosi Xiumin yang meledak ledak itu. Baekhyun menggeleng mendengar ucapan Xiumin. Benarkan sikapnya seaneh itu?

"jangan-jangan.." Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya.

"jangan-jangan apa Kyungsoo eonni?" Tao menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"baekhyun, kapan terakhir kau menstruasi?"

Kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya medekati baekhyun. Baekhyun menyerit bingung. Kenapa Kyungsoo jadi bertanya seperti itu sih?

"2 bulan yang lalu kalau tidak salah." Baekhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu. Mencoba berpikir.

"Ah, pantas saja dia jadi aneh"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Tao yang dari tadi tidak paham ganti menatap Luhan.

"selamat Baekhyun, kau sedang hamil, dan kau sedang ngidam" Luhan tertawa kecil.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

.

.

.

.

END

Aneh kan? Aneh, /gorokJongin/ sama sekali kaga ada jongin diatas hehehe XD

TINGGALKAN JEJAK **REVIEW** ANDA, **jangan jadi HANTU** ^^


End file.
